1). Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a coupler structure for steel pipe conjoinment stabilization comprised of a coupling block overlapping the inner sides of two horizontal sections of steel piping, a bolt inserted through the coupling block to fasten together the two horizontal sections of steel piping, a locating hole formed in the ends of each inner side of the two horizontal sections of steel piping, and a threaded hole tapped at a suitable position in the front corner of a straight section of steel pipe; the insertion tabs at the two sides of the coupling block are respectively slipped into the locating holes of the horizontal sections of steel piping such that the junction contact elements at the two sides of the coupling block are overlaid against the inner lateral ends of the two horizontal sections of steel piping, providing for the placement of the bolt to stably couple the horizontal sections of steel piping to the straight sections of steel piping; as such, DIY assembly by the user is conveniently facilitated and, furthermore, since the sections of steel piping can also be disassembled, this effectively reduces material shipping dimensions.
2). Description of the Prior Art
Conventional steel pipe coupling structures are typically sections of steel piping adhesively binding together straight steel pipes to construct a rigid steel pipe framework. However, since such types of adhesively coupled steel pipe frameworks must be fully assembled before purchase, the pleasure of DIY assembly cannot be provided to consumers and, furthermore, as the completely assembled steel pipe frameworks also have to be shipped prior to being purchased, the cost of their larger material shipping dimensions as well as their assembly are essentially passed on to the consumer, which constitutes a consumer burden.
In view of the said shortcomings, the inventor of the invention herein conducted research to develop the coupler structure for steel pipe conjoinment stabilization of the invention herein.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a coupler structure for steel pipe conjoinment stabilization that is simple to assemble and in which the said coupling structure is comprised of a coupling block overlapping the inner sides of two horizontal sections of steel piping, a bolt inserted through the coupling block to fasten together the two horizontal sections of steel piping, a locating hole formed in the ends of each inner side of the two horizontal sections of steel piping, and a threaded hole tapped at a suitable position in the front corner of a straight section of steel pipe, wherein a junction contact element extends from each of the two ends of the said coupling block and, furthermore, the insertion tabs of the junction contact element are fitted into the locating hole in each of the two horizontal sections of the steel piping and, furthermore, there is a through-hole in the center anterior aspect of the coupling block; as such, the insertion tabs at the two sides of the junction coupling block are respectively fitted into the right angled locating holes of the two horizontal sections of the steel piping such that the junction contact elements at the two sides of the coupling block are overlaid against the inner lateral ends of the two horizontal sections of the steel piping, thereby providing for the placement of the bolt into the through-hole of the coupling block, which ensures the stable coupling together of the horizontal and straight sections of steel piping; as such, assembly is simple and convenient (facilitating DIY assembly by the user) and, furthermore, since the sections of steel piping can also be disassembled, this effectively reduces material shipping dimensions.